Halloween: Forks Style
by TooMuchLoveforEdward
Summary: The long wait is over! Emmett as a drag queen inside!
1. Mischief Night

**This is a bit indifferent: **The story is going to be a multi chapter oneshot. Which makes hardly any sense but it's true. Okay, takes place in October, can you tell? I hope that all of you enjoy this first chapter. It should be rather long, I'm really serious. Hopefully I can laugh while I type, because all of the things I write are never any funny. Or not as good I hope they come out to be. This one will be a lot more…thought out. Anyway, I had totally finished this chapter right before my computer crashed. Sucky timing, huh? So please, rock on!

Chapter 1- Mischief night

"Bella! Come on, you are being ridiculous!" Alice begged as she tried to con me into it, "It's just a little sleep over!"

"Tell me again why I should, for all I know you'll dress me up!" I threw my hands in the air.

We were in my room and she was still half convincing me to spend the night. Did I mention it was the day before Halloween? That _had_ to mean something. The harder she tried the more I bit my lip and worried. Which was bad, I knew she was going to bring up Edward's name, so I would fall right into her little trap. Currently, I was hell bent on saying no and was succeeding.

Her smile grew hugely, "Easy!" it was more pronounced now, "Edward."

I told you so.

"Plus you _have_ to have a little fun tonight," she gushed.

What did that mean?

"Uh, why?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

Her laugh was infectious, I almost found myself starting to giggle, "Oh, come on Bella! Stop being so dense!"

I gave her a look tell her I know nothing of what she was talking about.

"It's Mischief night!" she grabbed this one out of the air.

It took my a few seconds to process what she just said. Holy crow, _now_ I really wasn't going. She was going to get me in trouble. Or Emmett will.

"NO WAY!" then an idea popped into my head, "If you want me to do it, I want us to make a deal," I folded my arms across my chest and stuck out my lower lip.

She was a mirror image of me, down to the steely eyes. "If you insist," she allowed this by with a grimace.

Ha! "No dress ups and no trouble. That's it, but I'll probably think up something else," I warned her and got up off my bed.

"Deal," there was a twinkle in her eye.

She obviously knew something I didn't. The main question was: what was she planning? Whatever it was, I wasn't going to go along with it. Or like it.

"Alice," I groaned and shook my head, "What's your plan?"

"Nothing!" she chimed.

There was a knock on my bedroom door, "Bella?" Charlie called.

"Come on in, Charlie!" Alice rang easily, like she had said it everyday of her life. Which these days, it had been.

He strolled in as ungraceful as I was, but tried to hide it. A true crinkly smile was set on his face as he looked over Alice, but disappeared as he glanced at me.

"Honey, I was just coming up to say I have to put in extra hours down at the station, it is mischief night you know. The kids are going to be wild, I can see it already," was he trying to borrow Alice's extra sense?

"Okay Ch - Dad," I gave him a bright smile.

Alice went closer to him, meet his eyes with hers. Whatever she was going to ask, he didn't have a chance. "Charlie? Since she'll be all alone here tonight, I was wondering if I could borrow her for a sleep over? To keep her out of _any_ trouble of course," her smile lit up like a thousand suns.

"Sure," he murmured, memorized.

That little cheater. So now I _had_ to go! Just because Charlie couldn't see past Alice doesn't mean I have to go right? She's like his drug, but not in mine and Edward retrospect. That would be just plain freaky. Has was I going to get out of it? Though, Edward would be there… Which was a major plus. Bad thing is he could get me to do just about anything, damn those dazzling powers of his!

"Bye Dad!" I went over slowly to give him a hug.

Charlie snapped out of it, "Love you Bells."

"Me too," I meant it and broke my hold.

Alice swiftly attacked him in a tiny, but fierce hug, probably bone crushing, "Stay safe tonight," she murmured into his chest.

"Ah, Alice, don't worry about me!" he loosely chided her, "Have fun with Bella! Bye kids!" Charlie waved as he headed out my door.

"Tricky," I muttered.

"Yes I am, come on! Let's go," she pulled my hand, leading me out my doorway.

Wondering if she brought the car over or ran, I confirmed that she ran. Oh great, not again. What would Charlie think, if he even could with Alice near by. _That_ in it's self would be a miracle. I gave her an accusing look, as if she could read minds, so she shrugged her shoulders when we got to the bottom of the stairs.

"I promise you'll have a _extra_ fun time tonight," her eyes looked sincere enough.

That didn't give me any reason to trust her though.

I briefly faked a happy smile when we were walking at the door to Charlie, "Bye!"

"Goodbye Alice," his voice was dreamy, "Bella, have fun."

The door closed and she turned to me, "Piggy back or in the arms?" Alice raised her ebony eyebrows.

"Can you carry me piggy back?" I asked, putting my hair up in a bun.

"Sure can!" she squealed, like she'd been waiting for this all her life -alive or dead. Before I knew it, she somehow got me on her back, legs on her waist and arms around her neck, "Aren't I heavy?"

"Light as a feather," the beaming grin was an evident in her voice.

Scoffing, I let her take off. My eyes snapped to a close, but just as they did -well almost anyway- Alice cleared her throat, "I think I'm faster with you on me."

"Oh," I blushed as I got down from her back to see the beautiful house in front of me.

"We have to sneak inside, don't let Edward hear us," she was very serious.

"Why?" I asked loudly, she clamped a iron hand over my lips.

Her eyes were liquid ocher, "Because he doesn't know you'll be here. Which means… basically I want to sneak up on him to see if we can do it. You especially," Alice shushed herself as well as me.

She let go and tip toed up to the door, like she needed to anyway. Her hand mentioned for me to hurry up, so without tripping I made my way slowly but surely up the porch steps and I bit my lip. The door didn't creak -I didn't think it would anyway- Alice took her sweet time going inside. So what was I supposed to do? Not follow her? Keeping my steps as light as possible, I went in with her. The door closed with a very tiny click, but I'm sure Edward could hear it. Crap, I expected him to come running down the stairs any time now. To my surprise he didn't, Alice was by the end of the stairs listening. Her hand was by her ear.

"He's taking a shower," she whispered, "I'll block him from my mind."

Nodding, I was halfway to her, "Okay."

"Want something to eat?" Alice questioned, moving her hands to my face, so was by me now.

I raised my eyebrows, "Er… do you have anything?" Usually they didn't have a lot.

"Yes, something especially for you," her smile became apparent. She picked me up and sped into the kitchen, dropping me off by the fridge. "Go on, open it up. Esme got it just for you, for Halloween."

Were they planning on filling my up with sweets or what? I opened the rarely used fridge to see a lone pack of four caramel apples. Licking my lips, I took them out. When's the last time I had one of these? Seemed like forever ago. The one on the top right hand corner was the one I chose to eat. While I held it in my hand, Alice put the rest back and stared at me while I chomped down on it. It was so juicy, I bet all around my mouth was covered in caramel.

"Well, I guess you like those, huh?" her voice was very quiet.

"Love them," I murmured while I kept biting. Almost done, the bottom was the only part left. The apple was pretty much gone though.

I cleared my throat, "Where's the garbage? I know you never use it," I asked her.

Alice grabbed the stick out of my hand and tossed it in the can, by the still new stove. Then she took my hand and rushed me into the foyer, and tried to pull me up the stairs too fast. Good thing she was holding on to me or I would have fell completely backwards onto the floor. I regained my balance without a word and we were in the hall, going to Rose's room. Emmett was just coming out of it and was about to say something I could tell, but Alice zoomed and clamped his mouth shut. She gave him some explanation and he grinned like a mad man and nodded his head. He came over and lifted me into his arms -winking- carried me into his room where Rosalie was standing pacing.

"About time," she whispered, just loud enough for me to hear.

Alice shushed and then suddenly left, so it was just Rose, Emmett, and I.

"Do you have the supplies?" Emmett asked his wife.

She smirked, and pointed to her vanity. There was a large pack of toilet paper under it, pretty much hidden by the stool. On top there were six egg cartons. What were they planning on doing with those? Oh God, my face must have been shocked because Emmett started to chuckle, but Rose cut him off with a short slap, "Right here."

Emmett's mouth was open but he closed it, and send a worried look my way, "Hide her."

"Why?" I asked, trying to be quiet.

"Cause Edward just got out of the shower," Rose muttered and was at my side quick, "In the closet," she was pushing me towards it.

I hurried to it, Emmett was standing in front of it when I closed the door, "Don't make a peep," his face was serious but his eyes were smiling.

Making sure I hardly made any noise, I sat on the floor. The light wasn't on, but I wasn't scared. It smelled very good in their closet, like lavender. Maybe they had that type of soap or something. My breath caught when I heard the door to Rose's room open. More like banged against the wall. I wondered if they was going to be a hole in the wall from the doorknob.

"Hello Edward," Rose's voice was innocent was it came from by the closet door. I smiled.

Edward was quiet for a moment, "Why are _both_ of you blocking your thoughts?"

"We _were_ have an intimate moment you know," Emmett growled, also by the door. They most have been blocking it from Edward, _smart_ vampires.

"No," it sounded like he was trying to control his anger, "You were pretending."

"Sure we were," Rosalie's tone implied something sexual.

Edward snorted, "I can tell…" then for some reason he stopped.

My breath caught and it was then that I noticed something fell on me. I picked it up and squinted at in in the dark. It was a pair of lacy underwear! Yuck, I threw them aside with disgust and became still again. Now, I could literally smell Edward. He must have been right by the closet.

"Where is she?" he roared, furious.

Rosalie sighed, "What are you rambling about?"

"Bella? Where are you?" he was yelling, almost right in my ear.

"Edward, I think you've totally lost it, she's not here," Emmett grunted not so thoughtfully.

But Edward wasn't even listening to him, "Get out of my way," he hissed menacingly, "Away from the closet, I can smell her!"

"Nope. We both told you, she's not-" she was cut off and I gasped when the door flew open and my angel was standing in front of me.

"Edward," my voice was full of longing, he picked up on that and me too.

"Sweetie," he murmured close to my face, his breath spilling all over me, "Why didn't you answer when I called for you?"

Just as I was about to spill my guts, I thought better of it, so instead I gushed, "I love you Edward."

Emmett giggled, "Wonderful line."

"Edward, get out of my room. Bella, if you wish you can stay," she smiled at me, but scoffed at Edward.

"She won't be staying, I want to do a little catching up," his eyes smoldered at me and I was in a daze before he lifted my up into his cold arms.

"We won't be seeing her for a while," Emmett absently groaned before I couldn't hear him anymore. Edward stopped when he got to his room and closed the door. I'm pretty sure he locked it, but not totally positive about that. "What were you doing in their closet?"

"Uh…" I trailed off to shrug my shoulders.

"Really?" he asked as he set me down, then pushed me up against the wall.

Since I couldn't think of anything else, "Yes," came out of my mouth before he sealed his angelic lips to mine. I was spiraling down, not really, but I went brain dead while he caressed me in the softest kisses. If there was a Heaven, this was it. Remembering faintly to breathe, I did when I could. Edward seemed to get a little more physical now, I welcomed it. My back was arched against the wall, he ran is hands down the side of my neck and stopped at my hips.

"Can there ever be anyone more beautiful than you?" he whispered into my face, causing me to breathe in his magnificent smell.

I didn't answer, my hands moved to his hair, to grasped it as I felt him caress me. He didn't stop, it all felt so wonderful. Soon, I was blushing, my skin burning and Edward never ceased this exercise. At least for about a minute or two.

"Holy crow," I breathed when he finally removed his lips from mine.

Mr. Perfection sighed heavily, "I think we need to do that more often."

I nodded hard, "I second that motion," I raised on hand from his head and held it up.

"So, did you ever answer my question? No, I don't think so. Why were you in there when you could have been with me?" Edward flew us over to his couch, laying me on the bottom, he propped himself over me.

Trust me, I wasn't going anywhere, so I had to come up with something reasonable, "I can't totally remember," I played dumb.

"Sure," his eyes were so gorgeous as they peered down at me, "Do you know what day it is?"

"October 30th ," my mouth formed easily.

He smirked, "Well, I mean what _day_ is it?"

Er… that wasn't good. He knew something was up, just like I had earlier. But I wasn't going to be the one who told him. What could I say? Be really dense and pretend Alice didn't spill before? Maybe. So that's what I tried.

"I have no clue what your talking about!" this is the time where I wished I could escape. My eyes searched the spaces that his face didn't take up.

His smirk was laughable, "Okay," he dazzlingly breathed into my face. Why did he have to be so good? One of his hands moved to my ear, to play with my earlobe absentmindedly. It didn't hurt, just cold. Usually, it got hot when I messed with it. But him, no, it was chilled. And took my mind off of my fears and his question.

"How about they want to do something with you?" he offered up with I ogled into those ocher eyes.

I blissfully nodded, "Sure."

Edward sighed in my face, bringing his lips down to mine, but hovering a centimeter or so above them. Taunting me, teasing me. My lips ached to be connected with his, I thrust my head forward so they could. He hadn't been expecting this, he froze on top of me before the hand that was rubbing my ear ran down to my cheek.

"You warm me up so much," he whispered to between a kiss, "Inside and out."

Basically, I began hyperventilating, "Oh Edward."

Off of me in a second, I was muddled and looked for him. He was standing at the door to his room, a finger on his lips. Wanting to ask him what this was all about, I heard a gentle knock on the door. "Edward? Where's Bella, we need her!" Alice's voice rang through the door.

I was about to answer when Edward opened his mouth.

"Alice, I don't want to be with you right now, we're having way too much fun," Edward mimicked _my_ voice almost perfectly, "Sorry, come back later."

To say the least I was shell shocked, but Alice didn't buy it, "Edward, I know it's you."

Edward sighed and threw open the door, "We were having a very fun time," he sounded like he wanted to get back to that fun time with me.

"What are you going to do?" I sounded scared.

"All you have to do is get some clothes and we just put them on really and we'll go have some entertainment," Rosalie barged in the room and pushed past Edward, coming to rest on the couch by me.

She must have broke the lock. If it was at all possible, I wanted to pull her hair out as well as mine. No more Barbie doll, I told Alice that and we made a deal already. So what were they trying to do? Edward's hands were on his face, rubbing it like he was really frustrated. My lips pressed into a hard line as I rolled my eyes at her. She grunted at me.

Alice spoke before she could, "No, I won't dress you up. Don't freak out. Just for you to wear some different clothes to make _it_ easier," she stressed _it_, so Edward's sake.

"Fine," I folded my arms and snapped at both of them.

Rosalie, with her golden hair, grabbed my hand and was pulling me off the couch. With all my might, I dragged my feet and shook my head. But I was over powered when Alice came to help her, taking my other hand. Hers was stronger than mine, as was Rose's, but Rose seemed hesitant about using too much force. Edward finally took his hands down from his face and coughed into his hands.

"Do you guys really think I'll let you take her away from me?" he asked them as I smiled.

Their faces brightened, "Yes," both of them stated at the same time.

"Why?" Edward questioned as they were still dragging me out, now close to being out of the door.

"Because, you'll _want_ to see her after we get done," Alice winked at me, as if I knew what that meant, "So bye then!" I was out the door and Rose was blocking it, "Emmett!" she called.

"I knew it!" Emmett yelled, through the roars and bangs from Edward.

Esme was up stairs, standing in front of the door, blocking it with Emmett and Rose, "Go!" her grin was monumental.

"All you're wearing is black, lots of black, to match you against the night," Alice murmured in my ear, taking me to her room.

Just as I was about to ask for what, I heard Esme start to yell at Edward. A motherly yell, like he was in trouble. Apparently he was , because Alice giggled, "Ooo, he broke down the door!"

In her room, across her bed, was a black long sleeve turtle neck that was made out of chenille and long black pants. When she turned around to let me slip them on, I found they fit snuggly, hugging at my hips. Though they flared out a little around my ankles. Black socks were on me without even thinking about it, a reflex I guess. Flat leather boots were leaning against her bed, I pulled them on and flexed my toes. They were so comfortable!

"Here, put your hair up in a bun," Alice handed my a black scrunchie, "Here's a pair of ear muffs, too. It'll be cold tonight," she still wasn't looking at me.

Sweeping all my hair up, it was up in a bun and used the scrunchie, "Do I look messed up?"

"No!" she said before she even turned around, then she gasped.

My hands flew up to my face, feeling for something that was wrong, "What is it?"

"Not that I want you to turn gothic or anything, but you look lovely in black!" Alice hugged me, almost too tight.

"Thanks," I said without even really knowing what the big hype was over.

Then she slapped her head, "You don't know what you look like, duh!" Alice wheeled a mirror over, she must have just got it.

When I peered into the mirror, I didn't even realize it was me. It looked a super model, with her hair pulled up. And I didn't even have my make up done! Automatically, a smile spread across my face as a blushed covered my pale skin. Alice was behind me, jumping up and down so fast she was a blur, she was screeching with joy. At that, it took Rosalie about three seconds to zoom inside and she almost collapsed against me.

"Bella, is that you?" she asked in an incredulous voice.

"Yes, I think so," I was quite stunned.

Alice was shrilly laughing, "Edward! You can't see her yet! Ha ha!"

She was teasing him!

"Oh Alice, wow," I smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in the pants.

The door was still open, when Alice realized this she rushed over to it and closed it with a sharp bang. She breathed out in relief, "He could have saw you!" she exclaimed.

"That's a bad thing?" I raised my eyebrows.

"No," Rose shook her head, making hair fly, "Not really, just wanting to mess with him. We're betting to see how long it will take to drive him nuts."

"Oh, that's great. Trying to drive _my_ _vampire boyfriend insane_. That's wonderful," I sighed dryly, letting sarcasm mar my tone.

Alice shrugged, "Still," and then pranced off to hand me the earmuffs, which were also black. Then, I figured out that both Rose and Alice were also wearing black. What were they planning on doing? Geez, the sun was setting outside. That's not good. And all the black clothing…. Crap! They were planning on doing mischief night as soon as it got dark? That soon? They were the ones that are crazy.

"This soon?" I asked, shell shocked.

Rosalie clamped a hand over her mouth, through her fingers I could make out, "Yes."

Then the banging on the door began, pretty much right on cue.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask you today!" Edward roared, "Let me see my Bella!"

Alice giggled, "'My Bella,'" she quoted.

"Shut up Alice! Don't make me knock down this door, too! Believe me I will!" he sounded like he would.

Sighing as she went, Alice zipped over and opened the door. Edward looked like he was about to kill something when he glided through. At first, he didn't even see me. But when he saw me, he rushed over to me and I was locked in a tight embrace in his arms. If he could have cried, I think he would've been.

"I like you in black," he commented with a superb smile that made me want to wilt and die.

I shrugged it off, "But I like you _better _in black," I motioned to his tight fitting thin knit black turtle neck. He looked about a thousand million times better than me, I was ashamed to think I looked good before. To see him as well as Alice and Rosalie, I might as well be a piece of dust floating around someplace else.

"No one can ever look as delicious as _you,_ Bella," Edward placed both of his hands on my neck, though I could barely feel them through the sweater.

I blushed and tried to look away from those beautiful eyes, but he wouldn't let me, "Love, love, love makes my Bella go round!" he sung without any music or beat, but still kept perfect tune as he swung me up into his arms and slowly spun around the room.

"Edward," I whispered and sank farther into his arms as he twirled.

"Yes, my lovely?" he answered quietly.

I blushed and was about to lean forward and kiss him when Jasper came racing into the room, "IT'S DARK!" he announced like a happy school girl.

Alice made a run for it, and almost made it out of the door before Jasper caught her and slammed her against the wall. They stared at each other, each beaming with joy and/or love. It was cute. Instead of putting me down, Edward carried me down the stairs. Waiting by the door was Esme, she had a giddy smile on her face. I caught a glimpse of Rose's silky hair headed outside with Emmett. Stopping by Esme, Edward gave me a crooked grin.

"I'll go get your coat," he set me down and was gone.

Esme turned to me, "Have fun, dear," she said sincerely, "And don't let Emmett persuade you into anything. That's all he's been talking about for the past month now."

Glaring outside the door, I know he couldn't see me but I still made the effort. A milli-second later, Edward appeared with a long coat. Of course black, it was tiny, made to look like it would fit a size 1, which I was most defiantly not. On the lapel of it, was a silver lamb embroidered with a ocher-golden lion near by. My eyes widened when I actually touched the fabric. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. The softness of clouds without the wetness. Plus, it was super dark black.

"My goodness," I murmured as he slipped it on me.

A smile traced over his lips, causing them to curve and make my heart sputter. I blushed, because Esme was right there and could hear it.

"You like it?" Edward asked as he tied it around my waist, taking his time while doing it.

"I can't believe it's real," I marveled at the texture and how it was about to stretch to fit me just right.

His chilled hand grabbed mine and we walked out the door, but not before I said bye to Esme.

"Thanks for the advise! Bye!" I yelled back to her.

"My pleasure, remember! Have lots of fun!" she closed the door and winked at me.

The night was freezing outside, I'm glad they had dressed me in warm clothes. Edward's hair blew in the wind, making it swirl around his face like a model. I didn't deserve him at all! My head bowed as we walked, he seemed to notice immediately.

Edward's hand clasp around my other one, "Bella? Are you okay?"

"Yes," I muttered and wished I could make a curtain out of my hair. But it was pulled up, that just plain sucked.

"Bella," he sighed beautifully and then my eyes widened as his lips connected to mine, when he pulled back, he breathed into my face, "I'm sorry you're mad. I told them you wouldn't want to go."

"It's not that," I was so dazzled by him, I didn't really even care what came tumbling out of my mouth.

"Then what is it?" he asked, moving again so I would follow him. We were almost to his Volvo, I saw out of the corner of my eye.

I shrugged, then hung my shoulders because I didn't want to tell him anything.

"You do realize that I love you, right Bella? So it doesn't matter what you say to me, as long as it's what you're thinking, I just want to know."

"You're way too perfect for me, a ugly girl who doesn't deserve to have such a god," I murmured and was stopped by his chest in front of me, blocking me.

When he forced my chin up with his finger, his eyes held something I've never seen in them before. I can't wholly begin to describe it, because it seemed like there were so many emotions strung into those liquid amber eyes. But he pulled my up, off the ground and level with his eyes. So my nose was touching the tip of his marble one. I blushed and tried to look away, but I couldn't. Plus, I really wasn't going anywhere, I mean I was dangling in the air!

"How can you think that? Personally, I think you have it totally the wrong way. A lovely goddess that blushes, is warm, and have the ability to make horrible things magnificent doesn't deserve a monster like me. Isabella, if you ever think like that again, I think I'll have to show you exactly just how much you mean to me. If I haven't done everything I could already, I'll push the limits," Edward's lips formed those magical words and I slacked in his arms.

If there was an possibly more romantic thing than that, I'd love to hear it. Because no one in the world can ever express it the way Edward did. A tear slid down my cheek as I blushed, warming his cold skin. It seemed like the warmness was coming off me in heat waves or something. "Thank you, Edward," I smiled the best I could at the moment.

Another kiss was planted on my lips before he cradled me in his arms and headed away from the car, "Shush, Bella. You're welcome. Are you ready to run?"

"Not really, but go ahead," I pushed my lower lip out right as he began to run.

Faster than he had ever run with me, I thought one of my legs were going to swing back and hit a tree or something. But, just a lot of wind blew on them, they didn't snap back or anything. Thank goodness. I breathed a slight sigh of relief as he stopped in front of a house. Even though it was dark, I could barely make out that it was Jessica's house. Rosalie was standing by Emmett, who had the toilet paper rolls in his hands. Alice and Jasper were sharing the load of the egg cartons. Each having about three. As Edward put me down, Emmett came up beside me.

"Our first fun-time exercise," he was way too happy, "Is called ding-dong ditch."

Edward groaned, "No Emmett," he firmly said.

"Don't spoil it," Emmett growled at him.

"You're not going to-" Edward was cut off by Jasper's smiling face in his.

Jasper calmed Edward down, "Yes, she'll be fine. We'll be here if she trips."

Wait, they were talking about me going up and doing it? No way, I shook my head. Alice promised. This was breaking the deal. This was going too far. They're crazy. All of them, except Edward. He was they only one on my side.

"I won't do it," I stated with a tight lips.

"Bella!" Alice sighed and rubbed her forehead with one hand still holding the eggs.

"No," I gushed, "We made a deal, Alice!"

Edward kissed me quickly under my ear, "Maybe you could do just _this_."

What? He was going on their side? That's mean and unfair. I thought about it for a second, before giving in to those eyes.

"Fine," I trembled as I went up to their walkway.

"Woo who! Go Bella!" Emmett whispered rather loudly, "Awesome!"

"Go Bella, go!" Alice chanted and Rose joined in with her.

Jasper remained silent, but with a wistful grin on him, he sent calm sensations and then a wave of bravery. Yes, I could do this. And I would have fun. Just as I got to the Stanley's door, Edward muttered in the bushes to the side of me, "Just ring and run, Bella."

I licked my lips and cracked my knuckles. Almost like I was using Jasper's power, I could feel the anticpaiton directly behind me. When I jabbed the doorbell, I turned and ran, but someone's marble hand pulled me into a bush. It was Edward, Alice and Emmett were on the same side as us. Emmett was grinning madly, almost like he was truly crazy. Alice gave me a thumbs up as Jessica answered the door.

"Hello?" she called into the night, "Is anyone there?"

After a few second, Mike came up behind her, "Who was it? Your parents?"

"No," she whispered and shut the door.

Peals of laughter rang through the night, it surprised me that I was giggling, too. If her parents found out... boy would she be in trouble! Like I was going to tell. Edward was trying to smother the snickers from himself as well as everyone else at the same time.

"That was tremendous!" Emmett's fist pumped the air.

"Do it again, Bella!" Rosalie popped her head up from the bushes, her golden hair visible, "They won't care."

For some reason, I wanted to do it again, "Okay."

"Yes!" Alice pointed to me as I climbed out of the bush, back up to the door.

This time I waited, for no reason really, but when I pressed it, I tripped. I heard a gasp and then somebody yanked me up. Now, I was on the opposite side with Rose and Jasper. Rosalie was shaking her head back and forth but grew still as Mike came to the door this time.

"Who ever is doing this, I want you to stop!" he commanded with little force.

I was very surprised that Emmett didn't go up and laugh right into his face. That would have been something to remember. But he didn't, much to my diappointment and Rose's. So Mike stood there for a while, with the door open, watching for one of us to be blind enough to go up there. Closing the door, Jasper beat Emmett up there as he flashed the button and was back in the bushes before I could even figure it out. Instead of answering the door, they just shut off the lights. That sucked.

"Aw man!" Emmett exclaimed, "Good going!"

"Shut up! Next stop!" Jasper hissed at him.

With a blissful smirk on her face, Rose throw me over her rock hard shoulder. She didn't even really ask me if I was ready, because she must have knew. The others were mostly ahead of her, I could see Alice and Edward. Jasper and Emmett must have took the behind. When we halted, we were by a house I didn't know.

"Tyler's," Rose whispered into my ear and Alice began handing out egg cartons to everyone.

We each got one, because there was six of us. Perfect.

"Throw them anywhere you see fit," Alice told us in a high pitched voice.

My angel zoomed over to me, "Go!"

Of course they were a lot faster than I was. Because they didn't get to do this a lot, they must have wanted to savor the moment, I was in the lead. With only five eggs left, I hefted another one. We didn't want to hit any windows, just every place else. Alice seemed to like the door knob. A whole lot. By the time I was done, my arm hurt but I was smiling for some odd reason.

"Hey!" Jasper called, "We didn't even have to ask her this time!"

"Alright!" Alice came over and kissed my cheek.

Emmett was rubbing his hands greedily together, "Where to now?"

Edward gave him a sharp look, "Not there."

"Why?" Emmett looked heart broken.

Speaking too fast for me to hear, realizion hit Emmett's face.

"Oh, okay," he muttered, I tried to think what that was all about.

"My turn with you now," Edward swooped me back, so I was piggy back riding him this time.

The cartons were left strewn on their lawn when we left. The forest raced past as he put me on a the grass in Eric's yard. Before anyone could say anything, Emmett had already taken to throwing toilet paper rolls on the trees and over his house. Way over his house. They probably landed in the backyard. Alice tsked tsked and went to go find them while everyone else joined on with Emmett.

Randomly I grabbed a roll for Jasper and tried to make it over the lowest limb of the nearest tree. I missed by a long shot.

"That's nice," I grumbled and went to go find it.

"Oh no you don't," Jasper stole that one back and threw it, making the highest one.

I complained. "All of you are complete show offs."

"Yep," Edward's arms came up behind me and pulled me to him.

By now Alice was back and had already thrown the rolls that she gotten. All the rest were gone. The Cullens smiled at their work, Emmett the most and they crowded around me.

"She looks tired," Alice put a finger to her chin.

Rose nodded, "Time to go home."

Come to think of it, I was really tired. But I shrugged as Edward took me back into his arms and zoomed off into the night. After a few minutes, when we got back to the house, Esme was waiting again at the door. Her body was outlined by the light of the house. For the first time that I can really remember tonight, I shivered.

"We need to get her inside, she's so cold," Edward said quietly.

"Can I go to sleep now? I've been too busy today," I mumbled as sleep was hitting me full force.

Esme smiled at me as we passed her, "Sure dear, I'm glad you had fun."

"Punish Emmett," I moaned.

Her golden eyes narrowed at Emmett, "I didn't do anything!" he held his hands up in the air.

The god-like angel was comforting me with my lullaby as I fell into a peaceful sleep in his cold arms.

Did you like? I think it was the longest chapter to any story I have ever written! I loved it, I tried to make it funny. And with some fluff. I miss fluff. Anyway, please review to tell me you like it or really hate it! Please! The next chapter will be awesome! Because it's when they dress up! Go ding-dong ditch! Disclaimer: I will not be held responsible if you decide to go out and do this this Halloween. Hear me? Okay! Love you all!


	2. Dress Up

The reviews that I got on the last chapter where very nice! Thanx to you all. Even to those who didn't review, I want you to review this time! Please? This chapter is basically the main chapter, because they **_all_** get dressed up. I know you guys will be laughing at Emmett, because his is my favorite to make fun of! I'm having fun already and I'm just typing that author's note! Okay, calming down now! My fingers are all over the place right now, so please excuse any spelling mistakes. To the story!

Chapter 2- Halloween

"_Punish Emmett," I moaned._

_Her golden eyes narrowed at Emmett, "I didn't do anything!" he held his hands up in the air._

_The god-like angel was comforting me with my lullaby as I fell into a peaceful sleep in his cold arms._

"Bella! Open those brown eyes, come on!" a voice urged me awake.

When I rolled over, I realized I wasn't in Edward's stone arms, "Edward?" my eyes flew open.

"Nope, silly!" Alice's pixie-like face was right in front of mine, when she backed away, I saw I was in her room.

So was Rosalie, I was on Alice's bed while Rosalie was sprawled out across the floor.

"Good morning!" Rose smiled at me as she looked up from a sewing book. Wait, why did she have a sewing book in front of her? Scary thought coming. They WEREN'T going to try and make me something. If they were, I was going to _try_ and run away. But I had a bad feeling I wouldn't make it that far.

"Oh, geez, Bella!" Alice sighed and then pounced over to me, catching my arms and lifting me into a sitting position.

I looked down and saw I was in some purple pj's, "Where's Edward?"

"Uh, we stole you again. Esme had to yell had him in her head so we could have you!" she was so joyful I thought I might burst, "You don't look happy about that."

"I am, just surprised," I lied, I had wanted to see Edward's beautiful face when I woke up.

"Sure," Rose cut in from the floor.

"Shut up, Rosalie," Alice snapped playfully, in response she threw the sewing book she was reading at Alice.

Alice chirped giddily, "Anyway, it's time for you to wake up! We have so much to do today!"

I grunted but got out of the very comfortable bed. Why'd did they need a bed at all anyway? They never slept. Oh...never mind, I got it! Naughty Jasper and Alice. My head shook to dismiss the thoughts as I stretched. Alice was whispering something into Rose's ear, she sighed and got up, too. Her face was partly angry, partly smiling if that was possible. But it wasn't aimed at me, it was aimed at Alice.

"You're terrible," Rose told Alice.

"Shhh!" Alice put a finger to her lips and shook her own head, "Come on downstairs Bella. Breakfast."

"You actually bought me something to eat?" I asked, amazed.

"Esme had a lot of fun after she figured out you liked the caramel apples. You're going to get stuffed stupid today," she informed me happily.

I rolled my eyes as she pulled me to the door, "Edward's waiting at the kitchen table with your breakfast," she motioned for me to go.

"Aren't you coming with me?" I pursed my lips.

"Right now, we have a little bit more important business to tend to," Rose answered before Alice could and gave me a grin before lightly shoving me out the door and then closing it quickly.

As I was about to knock to ask what the hell was going on, I decided against it. So I stumbled down the stairs without actually falling, which I was very proud of myself for, then I got to their kitchen. Warm inviting smells came erupting from there, I licked my lips eagerly as I moved forward. My god of perfection was standing there at the stove with an apron on stirring something in a small sauce pot. Esme was there, too, she beamed as I walked in.

She rushed over to give me a gigantic hug, "Good morning, dear!"

"Morning!" I yawned and hugged her back.

When she released me, it was Edward's turn. He stepped away from the stove and showed me the front of the apron. In huge capital letters, it announced: "Kiss the Cook!" with a whole bunch of frilly hearts around it. I'm sorry, but I just had to laugh. He scowled at me, then gave me his favorite crooked smile before sweeping me up in his wondrous arms. Of course I sank deeply into them, my heart pounding in my ears. Embarrassment again as well as blushing!

"Hello my sweet," he kissed me on the lips then pulled back, "How did you sleep?"

"Very peacefully," and he let me go fully.

Esme chided him, "Edward, get back to those berries before they burn!" her finger was pointed to the pot.

"Oh, right," he gave another crooked smile before zooming off.

"Come sit down, Bella," Esme waved her hand at the set for one breakfast nook by the semi-circle window, then she took my hand and led me there, "I'll have you well know that Emmett was duly penalized for what he did last night."

Edward chuckled while he brought the steaming pot over to the table just as I sat down.

"Don't tell her! She'll find out what it is tonight!" she turned to Edward and shook her finger at him.

He pressed his lips in a tight line before getting reprimanded once again, "Don't make that face at me!"

"Hey!" he cried as he poured molten berry sauce over a pile of French toast that was in front of me.

"OOO!" I dug right in as he stepped away, Esme was fascinated as I stuffed the pieces into my mouth. Edward set a tall glass of milk by the plate, I took a few large gulps before starting to eat again. "Wow, you sure are hungry," she noted as I was halfway through the food. I nodded and swallowed only to take another drink.

"I made it," Edward sounded smug.

"Well I bought it!" she fired back at him.

"She a little bit moody because of the whole Emmett thing," Edward had sped back to take off the apron and put down the pot, "It took her nearly all night to come up with-"

"Don't do it!" Esme raised her voice then smiled at me.

Edward sighed, "I wasn't."

By then I was done and all the sauce was licked up from the plate. Removing the plate, Edward actually took the fifteen seconds to wash it. Wow, I'd never seen anyone in this house do that before. When he came back, she handed him the empty milk glass. Growling, he went again to the sink and cleaned it.

"Okay, to the living room!" she clapped and picked me up.

Just as we were passing the stairs, Jasper came down.

"Hey Jasper!" I smiled at him.

"Hello Bella," he said quietly, and went into the kitchen with Edward.

In the living room, Rosalie was just pushing in a DVD. The huge plasma screen rolled down and movie play lists began to scroll across the screen.

"HURRY EVERYONE!" Rose yelled before Esme could.

I bit my lip as she set me down on the comfortable couch, "What are we doing?"

"Watching scary movies, after all today is Halloween!" she made crawling motions with her fingers at me. Without being able to help it, I giggled. It was so weird to see Esme all worked up, partly because of Emmett. Or so she and Edward claimed. Plus, I guessed, Halloween. Normally, I don't think the Cullens celebrated Halloween. Well, they were this year, that's for sure! All the rest of the family came racing down, all a bit delayed because of something I didn't know. Even Edward was. Hmm...strange.

After Rose clicked play, I saw the title and freaked in Edward's arms. _The Omen_, the old one, oh crap! One time when I was really little, like maybe seven or eight, Renee was watching this late at night. For some reason I snuck out and watched some. It scared the bjesus out of me!

"Are you okay?" Edward asked when I started shaking when the movie began.

I faked a smile through the darkness, "I'm fine."

There was a rumble of laughter in the room, "Emmett!" Esme chided him.

"Sorry," he snickered, trying to smother it.

Was he laughing at me? I guess my response time was low. Oh well, I knew I was safe in Edward's marble arms. A few times during the movie I jumped and shrieked. Edward quieted me instantly, whispering things like, "I'm here, Bella," or "You could tell that was fake," just to calm me down. For that I was quite thankful. Each time Emmett started to chuckle, he was cut of by three sharp smacks- one from Alice, Esme, and Rosalie each. And at those times I shot him quick smiles. Which he returned with glum expression but cheered up to grin evilly back at me.

When that movie ended, Alice took it out and popped another one in. _The Exorcist of Emily Rose _was playing next. That one I cringed away from a lot. Which caused more hilarity from Emmett. How nice! As much as he tried, sometimes Edward couldn't calm me down. So Jasper had to, as well as himself because he could feel it from me. I saw a few looks he gave me, they were frightened just as I was. _The Devil's Advocate_ was good, even though some parts I could hardly stomach. At least I couldn't smell the blood on screen.

By now it was lunch and for some reason I was hungry again. Plus the fact that I had been sitting on the couch all day in my pj's with my vampire boyfriend didn't explain why I was so hungry. But maybe the getting scared silly part figured in there somewhere. Anyway, on an intermission where Emmett and Jasper were wrestling on the floor about some blood scene -how many gallons were used for it?- Esme gracefully ran off to get something for me to eat. When she came back, they were still fighting, but soon stopped after getting a few glares from her. She handed me a bowl of popcorn drizzled in white, milk, and dark chocolate.

"You're a genius!" I gushed as I ate some of the awesome popcorn.

She looked sincerely pleased, "Thank you!"

I blushed as I smiled with a whole bunch of chocolate in my teeth, she leaned down swiftly and hugged me. After she zoomed back a gave me a huge bottle of Mountain Dew. Uh-oh, were they trying to get me all hyper? For tonight? I wish I knew. Edward smiled as Esme sat down, because Alice shoved in yet another movie. This all was getting sickening. But the popcorn and soda were doing complete wonders!

"Which one's this?" I questioned him as he nuzzled my neck.

Instead of answering me, he started to kiss my neck softly. My world was spinning and I was sitting down! Putting the bottle on the little table by the couch, as well as the bowl, Edward brought me to lay down on him. Did he want to be kept warm or something? Let me tell you, I shivered a bit because of his cold body. Even though he had stopped kissing my neck, his light caresses were gentle enough to make me blush.

"This one's gonna be good," Rose muttered, near under breath.

Edward growled at her, then Alice for some reason. Why? The music freaked me out. Then they hit play before I could process what it was. _See No Evil, _I brought my hands up to my face so I didn't have to watch some parts. Overall, I probably missed half the movie. Emmett was bored, he found other things to amuse himself. Like once he somehow snuck out of Esme's hearing range, claiming something about Kane -the wrestler that was the main evil guy in the movie- and came up in front of me quickly. I screamed bloody murder while he rolled and laughed on the floor. While Edward patted me and shushed me, Emmett was stopped by death glares from his wife, and frankly all the people in the room. Myself included in that. Esme made him apologize and after that it was quiet. Except for the occasional gasp from me.

The credits were going when Alice came by my side, "Do you want to get out of those pajamas?"

"Um...okay," I narrowed my eyes into slits at her, was she planning something?

"Bella, relax," she cooed gently as she held her hands up in the air, "I'm not going to do anything sneaky."

"Really?" I quirked an eyebrow as Edward pushed me off his lap, I turned around to stare at him. More like ogle, actually. "Edward," I sounded breathless.

"See you in a bit!" he quickly kissed my nose and then Alice threw me into her arms and rushed up the stairs.

Wow, that was a big surprise. He let me go so willingly? Alice stopped by the door of Edward's room. The door was closed, before she opened it she gave me a huge smile. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" this was all so confusing.

Her laugh was musical as always, but with a darkly cheerful undertone, "You'll see."

"This is all getting on my nerv-" I was cut off when she swing open the door.

All over in Edward's room, the whole floor was filled with candy. Of every size and color and kind imaginable. Were they insane? Had they lost it? They couldn't eat this stuff. Hello, vampires can't digest food! I sure as hell couldn't eat it all. Wading through the piles of mountains of candy, Alice encouragingly smiled at me. Sure, I was probably going to fall or something, but I shook my head as I went in too. More like stumbled.

"Bella! You're blood will be _pure_ sugar, now!" Alice choired as she sat fluidly on his couch.

I was still making my way, every second I heard the cracking sound of hard candy, "Um, is that a good thing?"

"I vaguely suppose so," she shrugged as I finally reached her.

"Where are these clothes?" I groaned super loudly.

Her grin widen profusely as she held up white pair of soft cotton pants and a orange shirt, "Right here!"

"That's not too bad," I commented as she handed me the shirt. On the back of it, was black spider webs, it looked pretty.

"Told you so, well not really, but anyway!" she quickly made a pathway from the couch to the bathroom before I could even comprehend it.

With clothes in hand, I shuffled easily to the bathroom. A lot easier than before. Once inside the bathroom and away from Alice, I stripped off the pajamas and pulled on the pants. After smoothing those down, I got the shirt on and looked into Edward's mirror. I looked brighter, less pale if that was even possible. But I was, I smiled and blushed, with no one else with me. Pretty stupid, huh? Alice was banging on the door, "Enough time in there Bella, come on out!" her voice was excited.

Taking a big breath then letting it out, I opened the door. She cracked a gigantic smile and swiftly hugged me, "I love you so much!"

That came out of nowhere, "Thanks Alice! I love you, too!" I gushed.

"Great! Let's go back downstairs," she laughed and somehow had managed to get a bowl. As we were walking out of his room, so proceeded to scoop up candy with the bowl. I guess that was for me. They were trying to get me sick off all things sweet, I swear! She zoomed out of my sight as we made our way to down the stairs, only to appear again by me in less than four seconds.

"Hello again!" she waved, like she hadn't seen me in years.

Without being able to help it, I blushed at her.

"Already, now for the real special of movie day," she sounded like she was doing a trained monologue, "In the Halloween history, one creature has always survived the test of time. The creature most terrible, scary, and at least a bit morbid. Of course we know this creature as the vampire."

As soon as she said vampire, the lights went out. Still barely being able to make out her figure, I was a bit muddled to say the least. Then I heard a scream. I wondered where it was coming from, oh crap, I was doing it! Instantly, I cut it off and blushed. A cold hand took mine and whispered, "Follow me if you wish to die."

This sparked my interest, "Really? You'll do it?"

Alice giggled, she might have shook her head no but I couldn't be sure.

"Walk or stumble this way," her voice was back to the practiced monologue.

While I was being pulled further into the dark, I wondered what the heck they were doing. Obviously they were all having lots of fun. Emmett was probably off in some corner somewhere snickering his head off. And I wasn't going to spoil their fun, so I groaned silently as we moved down the stairs and went along with their game. Only a few times did I actually stumble, but I didn't fall. Which was great! Maybe I'm starting a record or something. At the end of the steps downstairs, I could see nothing still. All the windows were covered, including the wall.

"Are you enjoying it yet?" Alice asked almost too quietly for me to hear.

I gulped loudly and nodded, I knew she could see me.

"Excellent!" she shouted and the lights flashed on to show the room was decorated with pumpkins and streamers in black and orange. The whole family jumped out from behind the furniture and yelled, "Surprise!"

My mouth was hanging open and I was speechless. Edward raced over to me, replacing Alice, and chuckled at my expression. I was dazzled not only by him, but by his whole family and the decor. My family. They were all dressed in varying shades of orange white and black. Of course, Edward looked the best. Rosalie was very close in beating him for that title, though.

"Geez you guys," I finally found my voice, though it was hoarse.

"Happy Halloween, Bella!" Jasper gushed off to the side, completely unlike him.

Everyone turn to look at him with a speculative eye, "What?" he questioned.

It was such a rare and funny display that I just had to laugh. Then Alice joined in and all the rest did too. Even Jasper giggled at himself. So for about five minutes we were all laughing so hard my cheeks hurt.

"Okay, enough with the laughing! You guys are killing me in the non-literal sense!" Jasper had to say, because he was getting the worst of it.

Edward murmured into my ear, "Do you like it?"

"I love it," I turned to him and smiled, "I love you, too."

His smile beat mine before I was wrapped in his frigid arms and his lips were to my hair, "I love you, Bella."

"I'm getting scarred over here!" Emmett ruined the romantic moment.

"Emmett!" Esme yelled over at him, he hung his head before lifting it up again.

"Now for my favorite part," he rubbed his hands together, "Sucky movies!"

"Huh?" I gazed up at my angel.

"Vampire movies that are so fake it's funny," he whispered back to me, then zipped us right over in front of the tv. Since there wasn't any candy on the floor here, he just laid us down and I cuddled up next to him. The candy thing reminded me, "Thanks for all that candy, Edward. And breakfast."

"No problem, sweetie," he kissed my forehead, "Hmm... you taste sweeter already."

I raised an eyebrow and then giggled as the first of a long line of vampire movies came on. In _Queen of the Damned_, Emmett was making rude comments so much Edward had to put his hands over my ears. The movie was pretty good though for being totally off base. _The Lost Boys _was comical, for some reason I could imagine Emmett falling over the railroad tracks. That would be just like him. I whispered that into Edward's ear.

"Actually, I think he's done it before," Edward twirled a lock of my hair around his finger, stopping every once and a while to sniff it.

"Really?" my voice was shocked.

"Yes, he didn't like it because the one he went off wasn't high enough," he mused, "Or so he claimed," his eyes made my breathing hitch because they were smoldering in the darkness.

"Oh," I muttered and couldn't pay attention to the rest of the movie because of those eyes. He didn't seem to mind, staring right back at me as I was to him. It's like they were lit with a hidden fire, I wanted so badly to find out with it was like. Edward moved me closer to him, then flipped me over so I was on top of him. I bit my lip and blushed, his whole family was there, watching us! He sighed and I was dazzled by his amazing scent. Who cares what they think, a voice in the back of my brain said, Edward's touching you. It had a point. My chin rested on his chest, still I was gazing up at him.

A smile graced his lovely face, his arms crossed over my body, chaining me to him. "Bella," he breathed my name quietly.

My heart started racing super fast and I couldn't really think at all now. But somehow I was aware that the movie was over and Rosalie was getting back up to slip in another movie.

"You started without me?" Carlisle popped his head into the room, causing me to look up.

"Sorry, dear," Esme beamed, "Couldn't wait," she ran into his arms and they hugged each other tightly.

Stroking his face, I ran my fingers over Edward's perfect lips. They parted and I could feel the cold air rushing out. Suddenly, he smacked his lips to mine with just the tiniest amount of force and I closed my eyes. It was so powerly passionate that I thought my brain might explode from the resatance to hold back from going too far. Once he broke away to give me some air, I turned my head and laid my cheek against his marble chest. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Alice and Rose grinning.

"Another movie or make out session 2.0?" Rose asked and instead of waiting for an answer put in _Blade 3_.

After we got finshed with all the movies, Alice annouced what I had been dreading: dress up time. I groaned quite loudly but it didn't help the situation any. Rosalie broke me away from Edward, because I had been clutching his shirt really hard and bounded me up the stairs. Once again in Alice's room, they locked the door.

"Do you want us to get ready first or you?" Rose asked, they were actually giving me a choice?

"Um, you!" I pointed to both of them.

"I knew it," Alice muttered, "Of course you did!" Rose butted in.

Alice sighed, "Never mind, maybe you'll stop being so hard headed if you see us first."

"Probably not," I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest.

"We'll see!" Rosalie wagged her perfect finger at me and locked herslef up in Alice's bathroom first.

"Why do you always have to be so difficult?" Alice sounded not a bit annoyed in the least.

I shrugged, "I don't know. You always do stuff for me and I never get to do stuff for you I guess."

"Silly Bella!" she rushed over and hugged me, "Just you being here is all the stuff I need!"

Blushing, I stammered out, "Okay."

"Are you ready?" Rose asked through the door.

"For what?" I had no clue what she was talking about.

"For what! For me!" she yelled.

"Sure," I threw my hands up in the air.

"Get ready for..." she trailed off, "The alternate Rosalie!" when the door came open, it was stunning to see the transformation she took on. Instead of her beautiful golden silky locks, Rose had super straight long black hair. Her skin was just as pale, being off-set by the short black shiny dress she was wearing with black fishnet panty hose. On her arms she wore sleeves of fishnet hose again, her make up was done dark. A bright sliver choker was postioned dead center of her model-like neck. Like wise, hordes of silver bangles were on both arms.

"Whoa," I breathed, she was more beautiful than I could ever hope to be, "What are you supposed to be?"

"A gothic person!" she smiled, but then it disappeared, "They don't smile, whoops."

Alice clapped her hands, then turned to inform me, "Our theme is opposites."

"Oh, good idea!" I smiled at her.

"I know," she winked then pranced off to the bathroom.

It really was a cool costume. She walked over to me, not too fast but not human speed either. And did it in _three_ inch heels!

"How'd you come up with that?" I was truly dumbfounded.

She cracked a stunning smile, "Thought it would look good and _very _different."

"You're right, it looks awesome!"

"Thanks!"

"It's my turn, now!" Alice announced and before either of us could speak, she came out.

Her costume was the total opposite of her, too. A red sequined top that stopped just ablove her belly button showed off her small figure. Rather puffy but still short matching skirt acompanyed the top, they looked like they were hand sewn. On her head were devil horns. Because Alice is always an angel, she is now the devil. Smart.

Alice coughed in her throat and waited for one of us to say something.

"Oh my god, Alice!" I shreeched strangely enough.

She flounced over to us, "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous," Rose told her, "Jasper will be so...marveled."

"So will Emmett," she winked.

"Now time for you, Bella!" they both said in unison. Oh crap. No way did I want to dress up. WE made a deal. But they did look so awesome. Should I still say no? They both must have saw the indecsion on my face because each grabbed one hand.

"We'll help you," Alice shook her head, "Don't worry."

"Uh..." I trailed off as they both tried to shove me into the bathroom.

My hands grabbed the doorframe, not letting go. If I was a vampire, I would have cracked it by now. "Stop it!" Rose groaned as she was being very careful about peeling my fingers away.

"No!" my mind was back working full force. I had been beauty lagged!

"What if I say that Edward will fall down when he sees you?" Alice asked me, I started to say why, but she beat me to it, "In the best way possible."

"Please," I begged, "No. You guys look beyond great, but no! Alice, you promised!"

"Oh well, I broke my promise now didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Now inside."

"For the love of everything, no."

"Bella! Stop being so stupid!" finally both of them managed to break my hold and get me inside.

"First, get her into the dress."

Gulping, I paled. Dress? Holy crow, what were they planning on subjecting me to? How crazy were they? This wasn't going to be good, I could tell.

"Stop being a sissy and come here," Alice grabbed be and dragged me over to a little linen closet in the corner. Actually, it wasn't little. It was the size of _my_ whole bathroom! She opened it up and revealed a dress that looked like it belonged in Victorian times. Except that it was black and red. It had a corset, uh-oh. But I have to say, it was incredably marvelous.

"I can see in your eyes that you like it!" Rose pointed to me.

"I do," I admitted queitly.

Taking it in her arms, Rose swiftly laid it on a chair. How was I supposed to get that thing on? All the lace and everything was sure to make it hard. "See, we'll help," Alice reminded me and montioned for me to come by her and strip. Blushing, I undressed and they helped me into the oufit. Surprisingly, it wasn't itchy at all. Surely I thought all the ribbon and lace was make me want to scratch everywhere, the it seemed the inside was lined with silk. This must have been expensive.

"Okay," Alice shimed, "Now my favorite part of all!"

Oh great, the make up. How fun for me. "No, please guys. Don't do this." They ignored me of course. I groaned loudly as she pushed me down into a chair and went rushing all around to do my face while Rose had taken control of my hair. Every so often I winced, Rose was pulling at it and was chided by Alice each and every time. Plus, what was worse, I was turned _away _from the mirror so I couldn'y seek a peek a myself and probably freak.

"Done!" Alice happily clapped her hands then gasped, "Whoa!"

I was frightened by her sudden on slot of silence, "What?"

She murmured over to her sister, "Rose, look at her," so Rosaile came in front and her jaw dropped as she gazed at me.

"Geez!" she exclaimed, still star struck.

"You guys are scaring me!" I bit my lip and stood up.

"Turn around Bella," the both whispered, amazed by what they were seeing.

Slowly, fearing what I would look like, I turned to face the mirror. I looked for myself in the mirror, but couldn't find her. The sexy woman in there was more beautiful than I could even comprehend. Ever. Her hair was pinned up in an intricate bun with curling tendrils spilling out, some framing her face. Her face was pale, paler than usual with lavender lids and bruise looking marks under her eyes. The lips of the woman were fully red, like cherries. As I moved my eyes down, the chalky paleness of her skin flowed until the oval neck of the black and red dress stopped it. Now that I looked closer, that I saw that it was black lace over a deep blood red silk. It was beautiful and the corset tied on the back, forcing her boobs up. It stopped at the floor, covering my feet.

"What do you think?" Alice bumped into me.

I asked, raising a hand to touch the face, "Is that me or someone else?"

Their laughs were musical as the stared at me, "Silly! Of course it's you!" Alice threw her arms around me.

"Oh," I bit my lip and then smiled because I knew what I looked like.

A vampire. They had made me into a vampire but without the biting part. It was an opposite theme, so it make complete sense. I wonder what Edward would be dressed up like, does this mean he's going to be like a human? Switching roles? As Rose kissed my cheek and left a pair of open toe black thick half inch heels, I beamed at both of them.

"I love it!" I out as much meaning as I possibly could into those words and surprisingly without falling I launched myself onto both of them and smothered them in hugs.

"You know what? I think we should do this more often," Alice hugged me back, forcing all the air out of my lungs.

"Alic-" I tried to breathe, "Can't-"

"Whoops! Sorry!" she let me go and I could breathe again.

Putting the shoes on, they were super comfortable so they were easy to walk in. Carefully, I step out of they door after Rose opened it, "Edward will be more that speechless. He'll drop alive."

"Oh la la," I gave my voice a seductive hint and gave a coy smile.

"Do that when you see him!" they both gushed at the same time, "I can't wait to see it!" Alice was jumping up and down, I was afraid her skirt would fly up.

"No Alice, they have to be alone when it happens," Rose shook her finger her sister in a mocking tone.

Instead of a snappy smart comeback, Alice whipped her head up.

"Let's get her set up, Edward's getting ansty," Alice sighed.

The black hair of Rose's wig flew as she came over to take my arm. On the other sdie was pixie Alice, leading me out of her room. Coming to the hallway, I saw at the staircase there was a flat velvet box on the stair post. It hurried me, it was almost as if I was borrowing their vampire speed. When I got there, I found a piece of paper folded underneath it. It read in his prefectly elegant script:

_My dearest Bella,_

_Don't open the box just yet my sweet. Wait for me so I can see your angelic face when you discover what's inside. I feel like I'm becoming alive just waiting for you because I love you so much. My utter perfection._

_Love with all my power,_

_Edward_

It made me start to cry, but I stopped in an instant because I remembered all that mascara that was put on my. This jogged my memory of my sisters, I turned to find them gone.

"Thank you, guys!" I whispered knowing full well they could hear me. Sure enough within a few seconds, I heard them start to giggle.

I steady myself with the other post and stood there waiting. Suddenly I heard a very audible gasp and wondered were it was coming from. No one was downstairs that I could see, I heard a soft name being whispered from behind me, "Bella."

To his adorable voice I turned to, to see the man I loved with all my life, death, heart, soul, and everything else. When I saw him out of my perferival vision and gasped at the sight of him. Dressed on completely black, his shirt hugged his chest, showing me how perfect it was. The color of his skin was just as ghostly white, but he looked happier somehow. Around his eyes, someone had done his make up darkly - it made his ocher eyes pop out against the blackness of the shadow. His hair was mainly the same, more messy maybe, more lovable it seemed. No, lovable wasn't the word. _Touchable_. I longed to ran my hands threw it. After my eyes connected with his again, they weren't able to leave them. His perfect eyes held three things: utter compassion, lust, and total amazement.

"Isabella," he was walking slowly up to me, but sped up so till he was only about a foot away.

His mouth was dropped open, he only moved it to speak my name, his eyes wide against the black of the eyeshadow and the whiteness of his skin.

"Edward," I seductively breathed his name as I leaned into his chest, "Oh la la."

It really astounded me that I remembered my lines. He was surely flabbergasted, not being able to speak any more. Like the snap of a whip, he pulled me closer to him, lifting my chin up more so he could look clearly into my eyes. Now they burned with absolute lust, whether it was for my body or blood, I had no clue. One of his hands came down and folded across my lower back, his hand ending on my opposite hip. Edward's other hand was still on my chin, it had never left.

"It's a great thing none of my family can read my mind," his cool breathe tickled my throat as he leaned into my ear.

I was dazzled completely, my face was by his hair. He smelled so good, "Why?"

"Because even as vampires they would be blushing," he kissed my neck, then quickly moved up to my lips.

"Oh, okay then," a blush crept up into my cheeks as he moved his against mine to cool it down.

Edward gave me the alluring crooked smile, "Want to see what that box holds?"

All I could do was nod my head, he chuckled, "You're face is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

The red box was in front of me in a second, in his palm wait for me. I wait for him to give me some signal.

"You can open it now, you know," he placed a quick kiss on my lips and then pulled back.

Giving him the most beaming smile I could muster, I placed my hands on the box and carefully opened it up tp reveal something that made my heart stop. Inside was a connected three layer diamond necklace that was a choker with platatium clasp. My gasp was loud, even to my ears. I took my hands off the box and let them fall to my sides.

"You don't like it?" Edward's voice was scared as he raised the necklace up in the air.

"But it cost so much!" I stated and bit my lip.

"You deserve _more_ that this," he came behind me and put it on my neck, clasping it in the back. The coolness of his hands lingered on my shoulders and his lips touched the base of my neck, "Happy Halloween, Bella."

A swell of graditute washed over me and I don't think it was from Jasper. It was from deep down inside, the kind of feeling you'll never forget. Quickly, so I would be sure to startle him, I spun and and launched myself onto his ice cold body. He was surprised, so surprised in fact that he lost his balance and we fell back on the stairs. Before I could get hurt through, he had us right side up at the bottom of the staircase.

"Bella," he growled deep in his throat -a playful growl.

A shy smile played on my lips as I ran back into the living room to see the rest of the Cullens there and was wholly amazed at the sight. Looking boyish, Jasper was dressed in a brown cowboy's outfit. The chaps were leather and he didn't look very happy about it. Alice on the other hand was beaming up at him, with a smile so bright I had to look away. Esme was dressed as an old lady hag, with gray and white hair, wrinkles even, and a hunchback with a cane. This was very different, Rose and Alice probably had to work very hard on her.

Standing by his wife was Carlisle, his appearance actually frightened me to no end. Hosptial scrubs coated in blood and gore splashed across his body made me want to run and hide. But, I reminded myself, it was Carlisle, so I was fine. Even though it was probably fake blood, I was still a little freaked. I found myself scanning the room for Emmett and Rosalie, but couldn't seem to find them at all.

When the family turned to me, they all gasped, even Alice who had already seen her handywork.

"Oh my god!" Esme rushed over to me and gave me a huge hug, "You look absolutely marvelous!"

"You look spectular Bella," the totally still scary Carlisle told me, giving me the same old comforting smile.

I winked at Alice, "Thanks!"

"She's glowing with joy, you know," I somehow heard Jasper whisper to Edward.

"Of course I know," Edward smiled down at me before we heard a bell-like noise.

All of us looked up to see the goth Rose standing at the beginning of the stairs.

"Is everyone ready to see the main event?" she asked, her beautiful voice echoing through the halls.

The rest of the Cullens cheered loudly, almost popping my ear drums. I just looked up at Edward questionably while the cheering was still going on. He winked at me and pointed to Rose.

"Okay!" she boomed and I saw the tip of something green. And purple.

"No! Don't make me do it! Please!" Emmett pleaded, but I still couldn't see him.

"Come on you wuss!" Jasper chorled, "You serve worse!" Edward laughed. I didn't understand what they were talking about.

"Emmett! Get your butt down here! And make it slow! We all want to get a good look at you!" Esme commended him, so slowly Emmett inched forward. The first thing that I saw of him was the mutli-colored hair. But instead of it's usual curliness, it was stright like his wife's. Purple, green, and day glo orange streaks ran through it so much you couldn't see and black. This wasn't why I was laughing, though. It was qhat he was wearing that made me want to die of amusment. The plum purple of his lace v-neck tank cami top showed of his broad shoulders while the vinyl lime green tight pants squeaked with every movement that he made. The bright orange lace up boots made quite an inpression also. I wondered what he was supposed to be.

"Edward, what is exactly is Emmett supposed to be?"

"A drag queen."

Basically I've decided to add another chapter than I thought I wouls since I made this one so long. That means there will be four chapters instead of three! YAH! To all the people who reviewed and will review now, I thank you so much! You kept most of my depression away! Well, tonight's Homecoming, so I have to go get ready! Please, take the tiny time to review! Sorry it took so long to post! But it is long enough, right? Love you all very deeply!


	3. Catwalk Dances

Omg! Look at these reviews! How nice is that?!?! A big thanx to you all, because I love you all so much! Though, much to my distaste...I'm typing too slow! But I'll speed up, just for you guys! All the reviews makes me feel speical!!!!! So please, review! For me. Um'k, I'll stop typing this author's note and move onto the story! Finally, right? Here we go and enjoy much...

Chapter 3

_"Edward, what is exactly is Emmett supposed to be?"_

_"A drag queen." _

Geez, that made sense. I bit my lip to try and choke back the laughter, but I couldn't, it wasn't possible. With Emmett's scowling face, he moved farther down the stairs so he was basically on the bottom floor.

"Stop it you guys!" he roared, followed by a long string of profanites.

Esme tsked tsked while Alice came to move by me, "I warned you already, Emmett."

"Aw! But come on-"

"No!" her rebuke was short and sharp.

"Emmett," I snickered quietly, "You look great."

"Hey!" he shouted and probably would have blushed if he could, "It shows off my legs though, right?" he stretched his leg out in front of him and turned it.

"Yes," Rosalie purred.

"Oh god," I heard Edward mutter, "Here we go."

Alice laughed at Edward's statememt, "Speaking for going, are we going to go or not?"

"Let's," Carlisle answered for all of us.

"Go where?" I asked, having no clue.

"Bella, my sweet, are you blind?" Edward motioned to his costume.

"The Hell I am," I sniffed and turned away from him.

His voice was sweet and melodic, "Okay then, now tell me where you think we're going."

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you," I snipped and crossed my arms, still not looking at him.

"Bella," he growled playfully, I then noticed everyone was moving slowly out of the room.

"What?" I finally gave in and met his gaze.

His eyes were still soft, but had a hint of annoyance, "Don't be so diffucult," his voice become gruff, but still amazingly beautiful, "We're going to school."

To school? But it was Halloween for god sakes... oh holy crow! There was a Halloween dance tonight! Why didn't I know this? Or remember it? I shook my head and planted my feet firmly in place on the carpeted floor. No way was I going to a dance looking like this. It was a freaking miracle I made it down the stairs in this dress. He was crazy, actaully I was a bit surprised. Surprised that he wanted to share me with other people.

"Oh my dear," he swept me up and breathed into my face, "You don't want to go?"

"Nope," I was trying my hardest to not be dazzled, but it was difficult.

"Too bad," he whispered before taking me completely off the ground and we were outside before I could even breathe.

Dammit it, I can't believe he sunk so low! When he put me in the Volvo, I pouted as he shut the door. Every one else had taken different cars. So we were all alone. And trust me that wasn't a bad thing. The heater flared as he pulled out of the drive way and headed off to school.

"There's a shaw on the back of your seat," he pointed out.

I reached back and pulled out a fur shaw that buttoned up in the front. It was black and lined with black silk. Strangely, it was warm, which made no sense from being out in the cold car. Edward held one flap open while I slipped into it and settled myself back into the seat.

"Why are Carlisle and Esme going? Not that I don't want them to go of course," I questioned, peeking over at him.

"They are chaperones," his smile could be visable even in the darkest night.

"That's interesting," I murmured then asked a question that had been getting to me, "Edward, don't take this the wrong way, but what exactly are you supposed to be?" I rushed that last part out.

He chuckled to himself as he turned into the school parking lot, "You couldn't figure it out?"

"Not really..." I trailed off biting my lip.

In all truth I had been trying to figure it out, but my brain was only thinking of what his cold touch on my skin felt like. When I remembered this, I blushed deeply and got a strange look from him. "I wish I knew what was going on inside that head of yours!" he grunted and got out of the car before I could respond to his comment.

When he came around my side, his hand was there waiting for me to take it, "Even for a dressed up vampire, my dear, you're still quite warm."

I smiled to myself for some reason unknown to me even and then quickly got out and kissed him. He was surprised and gently pushed me back, "Let's get inside first before we have anymore action." Scowling, I walked with him, in his arms to the open doors of the gym. We went slow, because Edward must have sensed that this dress wasn't safe.

"I'm evil," he breathed into my ear, "Are at least trying to be."

My laugh sounded like bells even to my own ears as we reached the gym, everyone gasped and stopped to stare at us. Mike was ogling, he had dropped Jess and she was laying on the floor. Angela was smiling blissfully and waved at me. I winked and waved back at her. Edward whistled softly as I spotted Alice and Jasper over siting at a table covered in paper jack-o-laterns.

"Want to go sit down or dance?" he asked my quietly.

My answer was too quick, "Sit!"

His crooked smile broke across his face and I found myself quited dazed, "I thought so," he led me over to their table.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, only having seen me moments before but still joyous to see me, "Look at you!"

Rasing an eyebrow, I already knew what I looked like. Edward held a chair out for me and I sat down with a smirk. Such a gentleman. Jasper's eyes were smiling as was his mouth, "You know, I think we should dance."

"Why?" them simple question popped out of my mouth.

The three vampires snickered, "Emmett is going to crash the party."

"He's not in here, yet?" my eyes were wide.

"Nope," Alice shook her head, "But he will be, any second now..."

Oh my god, my mind was racing. They were crazy, Emmett was crazy. This was going to be good. Laughing to myself, I stood as gracefully as possible and took off my shaw. Edward's eyes were wide, was I that agile? Hell no. He pursed his lips and came over at human speed; taking me by the hand, he led me to the dance floor. The Cullen house was decorated a thousands times better than here. I felt sorry for myself and the other people that were in the school, actually.

Once on the dance floor, Edward lifted me onto his feet and twirled, the music was slow enough even though he was doing something like the waltz. Like I even minded, I gazed up into his lovely ocher eyes and sighed contently. His crooked smile made my heart leap into my throat as he bent down, "Can you be anymore perfect?" Was I supposed to answer his question? The black around his eyes drove me insane; it popped them out perfectly. Alice did an awesome job. I grinned at him and his eyes shifted behind me.

"Dammit it, why does he pick now?" Edward muttered and started going farther off.

I guessed it was Emmett's time to shine. Suddenly, I heard the music shut off and the mic being ripped from someone's hand. There was a loud "Hey kid, put that down!" but that was sharply cut off. A few coughs to clear his throat and he started talking into the mic, "Hello everybody and welcome to the Fork's High Halloween Dance of 2006," Emmett's voice sounded like a high pitched woman.

Rumbles of laughter issued through the room before he began again, "This year, in order to raise money for the new children's hosptial wing, the school is sponsering a fashion walk off. The main person to bid on: me."

Now the crowd was really chuckling. A few guys yelled "We'll pay to see you walk!" and "I want to try!" But Emmett didn't wait. He threw the mic down and Rosalie was there, waiting to catch it. Carlisle had carefully shoved the DJ out of the way and gave a white smile before blasting Panic! At the Disco's "Time to Dance". Awesome taste in music, Carlisle!

Strutting down the main floor -people parted for him- Emmett actually knew how to walk. But, his shoulders were too bulky, no one could ever mistake him for a woman. Even if they had soap in their eyes and they were squinting through it, you could still tell. Everyone was clapping and whistling, inculding all of the Cullens and I. I heard bids beng yelled out and money being waved. Over the yelling, I heard Esme taking the bids and Alice was writing them down. Shouts of prices being called reached a high amount, it really was for a good cause.

After the price reached over $245, I stopping paying attention. People must have liked his walk. When he was done, the last cost was overwelming. Now, there were calls for Rosalie. She shrugged and muttered something to Emmett, who faked his heaving breaths. He nodded and beamed. The music now had changed to Kill Hannah's "Lips like Morphine" and she gave an inspiring catwalk. Emmett was waving his hands in the air and playing along. Some of the students started dancing now while still bidding. This was surprisingly fun.

When she was done, the price had at least tripled Emmett's winning bid. Chanting Edward's name, I nudged him to the center. He hesitated, but then complied and gave me a puppy dog look that I almost gave into. Quickly, while still at human pace, he went up to Carlisle. Whatever he said made Carlisle shake his head fast and switch songs. "Dead on Arrival" from Fall Out Boy came on and my mouth dropped at Edward. He jabbed his thumbs through his belt loops and sauntered himself sexily. My god, I was gawking at my angel; this exprenice was priceless. All the girls were yelling out outrageous number in an uproar, I found myself screaming one thousand. Don't ask me why, but I couldn't stop. Edward's face brightened when he heard and saw me, when he stopped suddenly, he swept over and kissed me full on the lips. There were sighs and angry grunts from the feminine congregation; it was comical.

Whispering in my ear, "Let's leave for a while," Edward took my hand and we were heading outside.

The car was waiting for us, he held the door for me and then zoomed over to start it sooner than I could comprehend. That was normal. The glow of the dashbored lit up his face seductively, I had to physically make myself stop staring. "Hungry?" he caught me off guard.

My stomach answered for me, "Yes."

"I thought so," the smile that graced his face made me want to drool, "Mexican?"

Actually, that sounded really good, "How did you know?" my voice was incredulous.

"Hmm..." he trailed off, "I suppose you could say a little birdy told me."

"Alice had a vision?"

"Aw, you figured it out."

"I love you, but geez! Sometimes I think you think I'm totally stupid!"

Edward laughed melodically and patted my hand, "No my dear," he paused, "Your one of the smartest humans I know. As well as the most beautiful."

Sorry it was so short! Hopefully, the next chapter will be on the way soon! Wow, it took my forever to update! UGH! Please forgive me. If I tried to list all the excuses I have...well..I'm sure you guys are way more imaginive than me! So, see ya in a bit! REVIEW!!!!!!!!


End file.
